<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Green Light by peachbun03</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192844">Green Light</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachbun03/pseuds/peachbun03'>peachbun03</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Green Lantern - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Damian Wayne-centric, Damian becomes a Green Lantern, Gen, POV Third Person, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:23:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachbun03/pseuds/peachbun03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*Based on the unused concept art of Damian becoming a Green Lantern in Super Sons*</p>
<p>A green light comes before Damian and he has to make a choice.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Green Light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Green.</p>
<p>That was the only color he could see.</p>
<p>The green glow of the lantern ring seemed to fill every corner of Damian’s bedroom, it made itself known. And it just floated there before his eyes, as if taunting him to take a bite.</p>
<p>Damian had yet to move of course, he still was in shock. No, it wasn’t shock. It was unease, an uncomfortable feeling was growing down in his stomach like a raging monster trying to break out. And it was slowly making its way up to his throat and out as a strangled gasp.</p>
<p>Green.</p>
<p>Like the color of his eyes, not venomous, but not exactly yielding either.</p>
<p>What did it want from him?</p>
<p>Damian already knew the answer, but wasn’t sure of the outcome. What did it mean for him, what would happen if he took that green light upon himself? He wasn’t sure. Like when faced with the decision of two raging sides, he still wasn’t sure.</p>
<p>Was it fear stopping him, Damian did not get afraid, but he would be lying if he said so. He didn’t want to admit it, but he was scared. Was it rejection, isolation? He wasn't sure. He was still learning to listen to both his mind and heart, to do what he believed was right, so what did he want? What did he need to do?</p>
<p>He continued to stare head-on at the ring before him. And finally, he reached out and let the green warmth encase him. Now Damian wore the ring, and let the strength of his will embody it.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil’s might, beware my power…Green Lantern’s light!”</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>